


Finding balance

by Krispo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Aged up characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, awkward dorks, miraculous lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispo/pseuds/Krispo
Summary: “Master do you think we should have just told her who chat noir is? She seemed so concerned for her partner.  Would it not be easier for them to know at this point?”“It is always better for them to come to a reveal naturally on their own.  The more time and physical contact they have together, the faster they will heal and the sooner plagg and tikki will come back”





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***read these notes****   
> The characters are aged up here. About 20 years old :) 
> 
> It will become clear in the next few chapters but I’ll explain here because people had questions.   
> When Tikki and Plagg are sucked into their miraculous, marinette and Adrien are being magically drawn to eachother in order to restore balance and recharge their Kwami. They almost can’t help it. 
> 
> Just go with me :)

Day one  
Marinette opened her eyes slowly and tried to asses everything that just happened. It had all happened so fast. 

They had come face to face with both Hawkmoth and Mayura in the flesh, Ladybug had heard - no... felt - Tikki inside her head telling her that she and Plagg were going to do something and just to let go and trust her. Glancing at her partner she could tell by the look on his face that Plagg had given him the same message. They nodded to each other. 

Everything after that had been a bit of a blur in Marinette’s memory. She felt power flowing through her, similar to when she called for her lucky charm, only more intense. It was almost like she was having an out of body experience. She could feel everything happening and yet it was as if she was watching it from a mile away. 

Whatever Tikki and Plagg had done had forced Hawkmoth and Mayura to detransform and then very quickly to get sucked inside their miraculous. 

The de transformation had been quick, just long enough for both Lady Bug and Chat Noir to get a look at Gabriel and Nathalie’s faces as they were pulled into the butterfly and peacock miraculous. Before Lady Bug could react to anything that had happened she felt her strength start to leave her slowly as she collapsed to the floor.

She sat up and looked herself over, she had de-transformed but she gasped as she looked beside her on the floor and saw the butterfly and peacock miraculous laying beside her.

“Tikki, whatever you did it worked! Look!!!” Marinette grabbed both recovered miraculous pieces and stood up whirling around to try and find her kwami. 

“Tikki?! Where are you?” Finding no one in the room with her she reached up and touched her ears. The earrings were still there but they felt almost warm and they were pulsing slightly. Almost like a heartbeat.

“Tikki?! …. TIKKI?!?!” she cried out in desperation. Tikki had been her constant companion for the last 6 years, never leaving her side, and all of a sudden she was gone. Tikki wasn't the only one gone either.

“Chat Noir?! Where are you?” Marinette started frantically searching the room for her partner but could find no trace of him either. With tears in her eyes she began running towards Master Fu’s home.

A short while later found Marinette drinking tea with Master Fu and Wayzz. She had collapsed through his door in a panic, trying to explain to him everything that had happened even though she didn’t really understand what had happened herself. 

“Tikki and Plagg are the most powerful of the kwamiis, Marinette” Fu said quietly as he stroked his beard.  
“They have many abilities. I believe they combined their powers, momentarily, in order to force Hawkmoth and Mayura to detransform and trap them inside their miraculous. This would have taken a great deal of effort on their part and they are both inside their own miraculous to rest”

Wayzz joined the conversation then, floating up to Marinettes earings to take a closer look for himself.

“ I can feel Tikkis energy inside your ear rings Marinette. You can rest assured that Tikki is perfectly safe inside” 

Master Fu took a long slow sip of his tea.  
“Tell me, did you see who they were?”

“Yes, I saw them only briefly, but I’m sure I didn’t mistake who I saw. It was Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie Sanceour. Are they both trapped inside their miraculous for good? Can we get them back out somehow? They aren’t dead are they?”

“Yes, yes Marinette, they are both fine. Tikki and Plagg will be able to bring them out again once they are recharged. You and Chat Noir will have to decide what to do with them once you bring them out ”

“Master, I looked all over for Chat Noir after I woke up, and he was gone. I’m so worried about him. We have never revealed our identities to each other and I don’t know where to find him. I can’t even transform to try and call him. Are you able to contact him, is he okay?”

He held up a hand in reassurance.  
“Let me worry about Chat Noir, Marinette. What I need you to do is go and find Adrien Agreste”

“Oh, of course …. But I …. But what about chat noir master. He left so quickly, I’m worried he is hurt and I ….” 

“Marinette, trust me to send someone to chat noir. I need you to go to Adrien Agreste and I need you to promise me that you will stay with him until everything is sorted”

“Ok master Fu, I trust you” She whispered hesitantly as she hung her head. 

“Go straight there please Marinette. I will call you tomorrow”

Marinette turned to leave and Wayzz floated in front of Fu's face after she had gone.

“Master do you think we should have just told her who chat noir is? She seemed so concerned for her partner. Would it not be easier for them to know at this point?”

“It is always better for them to come to a reveal naturally on their own. The more time and physical contact they have together, the faster they will heal and the sooner plagg and tikki will come back”

\--

Marinette was exhausted by the time she arrived at the Agreste manor. It was late at night by the time she arrived, nearly 10pm, and she doubted wether anyone would actually answer the door even if she could get past the gate.

The gate was locked, as she suspected, so she rung the bell and waited for someone to answer the camera outside. No answer came, but the gate swung open and she ran inside to the front door. Adrien’s massive body guard opened the door and gestured her quickly inside. 

He didn’t say a word, but his face showed all the worry that Marinette felt in her heart. He pointed for her to go upstairs to Adrien’s room. She thanked him quietly and ran up to Adrien’s door. 

She knocked softly on his bedroom door but got no answer, she turned to look back at the body guard who gestured again for her to go inside. She very slowly opened the door and peeked into the room. It was dark, with no lights on, she could barely tell if anyone was in the room at all.

Adrien was sat on the ground with his face buried in his knees and his arms around his legs. 

Marinette slowly walked towards him and crouched down to his level, reaching one hand tentatively towards his arm.

“Oh, Adrien” she whispered softly. His head shot up in surprise at her suddenly appearing in front of him. She reached her arms out to pull him into a hug but he beat her to it. He reached over and pulled her down to the floor with him, burying his face into her neck. She couldn’t feel any tears on his face, but she could feel the way he struggled to breath normally. Almost like he was trying to hold back any emotion from bubbling over.

She didn’t say a word, just rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t bring herself to say that everything would be ok when she knew full well it wouldn’t be. 

She had no idea if Adrien even knew about his Father being hawkmoth, but whatever was upsetting him she resolved not to ask him about it. She really had no idea how to explain why she was here or exactly how much she knew about what was happening. So she remained quiet, waiting for him to speak first.  
Eventually Adrien pulled back to look at her, the depressed look on his face breaking her heart. His eyes, that were usually so full of emotion, almost seemed empty.

“Why does everyone I love leave me, Marinette? What is wrong with me? Am I that hard to love?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Why am I always alone?”

“Oh, Adrien”. She soothed. “There is nothing wrong with you. The choices that other people have made are not your fault. You are so worthy of love. All of our friends from school love you …. And I do too …. I love you Adrien” 

“You … love me?” He looked up at her in shock. And she took a deep breath

“This isn’t exactly the scenario I pictured for me to confess this to you, but I’ve been in love with you since we were 14. You were so kind and gentle and you saw the best in everyone. You were willing to give anyone a second chance. I fell in love with you before I could help myself. I’m not going to leave you Adrien. I’ll stay here as long as you need me. You won’t be alone, I promise”  
He looked at her with such awe in his face that it almost made her embarrased, but she very quickly swtiched to being shocked when he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. Marinette let herself melt into it for a moment but quickly pushed him back with her hands on his chest.

“Please …. Please, dont. Clearly you are dealing with a lot right now, and I meant what I said about my feelings for you but I won’t let you use me like that. Those kisses meant something different to you than they did to me. I love you, and I won’t leave you, but please don’t hurt me”

With that, the tears started flowing, his face crumpled. “You’re right Marinette, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I just … I wanted so badly to feel loved … and what you said shocked me … and I wasn’t thinking …. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” he buried his face into his hands and started to sob.

Marinette smiled gently at him as she took his face in her hands and made him look at her. 

“Adrien look at me. I forgive you, ok? I stand by what I said, but we can talk about all that another day alright? I promised that I would stay here with you until everything is sorted, and I meant that, ok? So let’s get you to bed, you need some sleep” 

He nodded gently, tears still running down his face he looked at the floor, ashamed of what he had done but in awe of how she was handling it all. 

She took him by the hands gently and guided him to his bed, sitting down by the head board she spread her legs out and he laid down exhausted across her legs, tears still streaming down his face. She doubted he was aware of much of what was going on. He put his face on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair softly and hummed some simple mandarin lullabies that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. 

He fell asleep surprisingly quickly. His shaking shoulders becoming still and his breathing evening out. 

She laid there on his bed, propped up against pillows with Adrien squeezing her in his sleep as if she was his life line. She felt tears of her own start to fall down her face. There were too many emotions swirling through her mind at the moment to deal with. 

Everything that had just happened with Adrien. Capturing hawkmoth, finding out who Hawkmoth is. Worry about how Adrien will react to this knowledge or if he already knew about it. The odd sense of loneliness she felt without Tikki by her side as she had been for the last 6 years. But first and foremost on her mind, was the worry about what had happened to Chat Noir. He seemed fine during the battle, she hadn’t even see him leave. Marinette had fainted shortly after Hawkmoth had been sucked into his miraculous and she didn’t notice if Chat Noir was even still in the room at that point. 

The exhaustion from the days events finally catching up with Marinette, she fell asleep with Adrien on the bed.


	2. day 2 - awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! hopefully some more questions will be answered here in this chapter about what happened in the last one!

Adrien woke up feeling far more comfortable and well rested than he had in a long time. He felt light and happy, without a care in the world, which is odd considering everything that had happened the previous day.   
He snuggled his face down further into his pillow, wanting to keep this amazing feeling, until his pillow started wiggling back … wait, what?

His eyes shot open and he pulled his head back away from the bed, suddenly remembering that he had fallen asleep ON TOP of Marinette last night and apparently stayed that way all night long. He felt all the blood rush to his face in absolute mortification. Looking at her face right now he could tell that she was feeling the same way. Her face was red and she was trying to straighten out her shirt which had ridden up and she was scrambling back away from him like she had been burned. 

If Adrien wasn't feeling so mortified he would realize more fully how adorable she is, but he can't properly process that thought at the moment. 

“Oh, crap, sorry Mari … I fell asleep so fast last night, that I didn't even know I was on you all night. Im so sorry, you were probably so uncomfortable” he groans and put his face into his hands until he hears her giggle softly and looks back up at her

“It’s okay Adrien, I actually fell asleep pretty quick too and Im feeling surprisingly well rested. I don't even remember waking up at all last night. I wasn't uncomfortable don’t worry” she rushed to reassure him.

There were a few beats of silence between them just smiling softly at each other before Adrien shakes his head and clears his throat

“Well, thanks again for staying with me last night. I don't think you realize how much I needed that. It probably wasn’t healthy for me to be alone last night and I'm really glad you came….. I know you said last night that you were going to stay until everything gets sorted, but I don't even know how long that will be … and I truthfully don’t even know what's happening” he muttered under his breath ….. “ I don't want to make you feel obligated to stay with me here. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

He really did want her to stay. The thought of her leaving gave him a lot of anxiety. He felt so good holding her when he woke up, but now that he was sitting on the other side of the bed from her he was starting to feel kind of achy and his hands were itching to reach out to her again but he didn't want to freak her out. ‘Don't be a creep’ he mentally scolded himself ‘you can't just touch people’ 

“I'm going to stay for as long as you need me alright? I really don't mind. You're my friend, I don't want to leave you alone during …… all this” Marinette still didn't really know how to talk to Adrien about what was happening but he still had not brought anything up and she wasn't about to offer up any information that would risk revealing how much she already knew.

“Thats a huge inconvenience to you though, Mari, are you sure?”

“ yes Im sure” she rolled her eyes “ I finished my school exams and projects last week. I haven't chosen my internship yet, and none of those would even start until next month anyway.” she shrugged her shoulders “I was honestly just planning to spend this week doing as little as humanly possible, so I might as well do that here with you.” she smiled hopefully at him and he felt his insides melt a little. ‘ Seriously how is this girl so amazing. Just to drop everything and be here with me for as long as I need her?’ 

“ And you promise you'll tell me if you are uncomfortable and or want to go home”

“Yes, i promise”

“Ok. well it so happens that for the first time in forever I have absolutely nothing on my schedule today and I'm honestly not even sure what to do with that” he chuckled a little sadly 

“So, if you were at home today what were you going to do?”

“Eat food in bed and watch kids cartoons” she shrugged. “Sound good?”

“That sounds amazing actually, I'll call down for some breakfast”

“Actually, is it ok if I have a shower” she ran a hand through her hair and cringed “yesterday was really long and I feel disgusting.

Suddenly realizing how smelly he probably was too he nodded. “Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea. I'll grab you some spare clothes in my closet and we can eat after. Oh, and I can have the Gorilla go to your place and pick up some things for you if you need them”

\---

While Marinette was in the shower, Adrien fidgeted nervously, and took to pacing outside the bathroom door. Silently reliving the events of last night. Plagg has told him in his mind that he and Tikki were going to try something in order to trap hawkmoth and Mayura, everything after that had happened so fast he could hardly process it. Part of his mind knew for sure that he saw his Father and Nathalie as they were being pulled into the miraculous but the other part of his mind …. The part that wanted to believe his Father was a good man … was refusing to believe what he so clearly saw. There were so many emotions parading themselves through him that he couldn't think straight from one minute to the next. He had bolted as soon as he saw his father's face. His own transformation falling as he ran the short distance home, almost hoping to find Nathalie and his Father at home so that he could prove what he had seen was wrong. When he arrived home to an empty mansion he had collapsed on his bedroom floor. There were so many thoughts and emotions trying to get his attention that he couldn't feel anything at all. He couldn't think of anything at all. It was like he was completely separated from reality and he felt for the first time in his life ….. Hopeless…..  
When Marinette had showed up a short time later, she was like a beacon of hope, a ray of pure light and he wanted nothing more than to hold on to that hope and love that she's always freely offered to everyone around her. He was still ashamed that he had tried to kiss her last night without asking first …. But she was still here. And not for the first time he found himself marvelling at just how amazing this girl was.   
Which brought him to his next problem …. What did he want to touch her so badly? He had always liked and admired her, but he had never had the urge to reach out and pull her into his lap and hold her there. ‘Maybe it has to do with the stress from last night?’ he reasoned with himself ‘ or maybe because i truly feel alone and I need someone to love me’ he shook his head ‘ thats a really depressing thought’ maybe it has to do with Plagg being drained and stuck in the ring?’ he stopped pacing as he heard the shower stop and realized that any minute now Marinette was going to open the bathroom door and see him standing right on the other side like a creep. He backed up to his desk and sat down in his chair, but his body immediately started aching again to be closer to her again.

She came out of the bathroom wearing his clean pjs, which were gigantic on her and she looked adorable. Adrien smiled and bit back a laugh at her appearance. She narrowed her eyes at his reaction and tossed her towel at his head.  
“Hardy-har-har, laugh it up Mr model”

He walked towards her laughing fully now and dropped the towel over her head. Feeling instantly better as soon as he was in contact with her again.  
“Sorry, Mari” He smiled “breakfast is over on the table by the sofa, help yourself while i'm in the shower”

“Thanks” 

After they had both showered and dressed, they were sitting on his couch with extra pillows and blankets dressed in comfy pjs and oversized hoodies eating breakfast in front of the tv. Playing some kids cartoons. By this time they had not physically touched in about 25 minutes and Adrien was starting to get really uncomfortable. like there was some phantom pain in a limb he didn't know that he was missing. He wanted so badly to reach out and just pull marinette into his lap but he knew that was a bad idea for so many reasons. He was still pretty embarrassed about kissing her last night and crying all over her. Sleeping on top of her and asking her to stay with him for a while. He didn't think he needed to add unwanted touching on top of everything else he had done to her in the last 14 hours.

But his whole body was aching, he could barely sit still and as he glanced over at marinette he could tell that she was shifting around uncomfortably too. ‘What is wrong with me’ he groaned to himself.   
She reached past him to grab another piece of fruit off of their breakfast tray and accidentally brushed his leg with her arm. Adrien felt an immediate sense of relief as soon as she touched him, the pain in his body was gone and he felt like he could relax again. But as soon as the contact was over, his body was screaming for him to get the contact back again. He was about to turn around and say something to her, what he wasn't quite sure yet when she looked up at him shyly

“Um, is it ok if I sit a little closer. I'm kind of cold”

“Yes, please!”he said much too loudly. he cleared his throat and tried again “ yeah, of course” he tried again casually. he held his arm out to her and she tucked into his side.

The sigh of relief that came out of him was much louder than he intended it to be, but not so loud that he didn't hear her sigh in relief as well. They looked at each other with a puzzled expression and then stared straight back at the tv. 

Marinette had been so uncomfortable at first while they were sitting apart on the couch. She felt like her skin was crawling and she felt so drained and lethargic, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. She and Adrien had brushed accidentally a few times and each time it happened she felt instantly better, only for the sensations to come right back as soon as she was back on her own. She tried for an experimental touch while she reached for some more food and let her arm linger slightly longer than necessary on his leg. Her whole body was relaxed and felt lighter with the contact.

Tuthfully it had been freaking her out, and she really should call master fu and ask him about it but if the only thing she could do was to cuddle up next to adrien. She was going to have to do it. She just hoped it wouldn't make him uncomfortable. When she told him that she was cold and asked to sit closer he seemed so relieved. She really didn't know what to make of that at all. And the very audible sigh of relief that escaped both of them as soon as they were touching again? ‘What on earth is going on?’ she wondered to herself, ‘What is happening? Does this have anything to do with what happened to tikki? Maybe I'm just missing her?’   
Now that she was cuddled up under his arm she felt so much more relaxed and yet more full of energy at the same time. It was peaceful, and content and perfect. 

\-----

Marinette checked her phone later on just after lunch and sees a few dozen missed calls from Alya. Apparently news has broken that Gabriel Agrest and Nathalie Sanceour have gone missing. She guesses that the body guard must have reported them missing to the police yesterday. She feels terrible thinking that Adrien must think the same thing, and yet here she is and she knows exactly where they are.   
According to Alya’s text messages there are several news crews outside the mansion gates. Adrien had told his body guard not to let anyone inside for any reason. He has no comments to make to the media and doesn't want to talk to any of his father's business partners right now either.   
The police had shown up in the afternoon to get a statement from Adrien and from some of the other household staff. He had not been allowed to bring Marinette with him when he was questioned and by the end of the short interview with the detective he ran back down the hall to get to Marinette as quickly as possible.

They sat on the couch after dinner playing video games together. They were pressed up against each other from shoulder to knee, side to side. Neither one of them wanting to be the first one to bring up the awkward topic of why they felt the need to touch each other constantly.

“Hey Adrien?”

“Mmmhmm” 

“Alya and Nino want to come and see you. They say you weren't answering your phone and my parents told them where I am so now they are asking me to ask you if they can come over and see you”

He pauses his game and sits quietly for a few minutes before answering her. 

“I'm not sure if Im up to be with people today to be honest…. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Oh, no problem, ill tell them tomorrow. …… um, do you want me to give you some space? I mean, if you aren't up to have people around, I don't want to crowd you right now.” she scooted a foot or two further away from him on the couch but he instantly reached out to keep her from moving any further.

“No no no, not you marinette. I want you here. Don't go, please”

“Ofcourse ill stay, i just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. But Why would you want me here and not anyone else?”

Adrien sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap.  
“Honestly, I'm not sure Marinette. I mean, we’re friends and I trust you and I really want you to be here. Like, I love our other friends, but I trust you not to ask me a million questions, or freak out about the police or news crews or make me do anything that I'm not comfortable with. I just trust you to be here with me during all this and not make it weird. I realize I'm not making any sense …. Ugh, I just … I don't know…I feel safe with you for some reason”

She reached over and laid her hand gently on top of his  
“Its ok Adrien, you don't need to make sense. I'm glad you trust me” she blushed and ducked her head slightly “ I feel safe here with you too” 

\-----

 

 

Later on that night they decided on a movie to watch together and Marinette fell asleep pretty quickly in the first 20 minutes of the movie. Adrien picked her up in his arms and smiled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. He carried her over to his bed and lays her down to tuck her into the blankets.   
He stood beside the bed looking back and forth between the bed and the couch. He really wanted to sleep in the bed with her and his body is screaming at him to get in bed. But just because she didn't seem to mind sitting closely on the couch, didn't mean that she would be okay with sleeping in bed together, and just because they slept in the same bed last night does not give him permission to sleep in bed with her tonight too. 

Eventually after his internal debate about being a gentleman he clenched his fist and went back to the couch and got as comfortable as he could. He spent the next 10 minutes tossing and turning, being completely unable to get comfortable. His body is tired, despite the lack of activity today he still feels drained and he wants so badly to fall asleep, but all he can focus on is the pull in his body towards Marinette. He huffed and folded his arms tightly over his chest, absolutely refusing to give into it.

 

After a few more minutes of him staring glaring at the ceiling he heard a tiny whisper from the other side of the room  
“Adrien? Are you awake?”

He sat up and looked over the side of the couch at her. She was sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled up to her chin.

“Yeah I'm still awake, are you ok?”

“Yeah Im fine” she nodded, and then started shaking her head.  
“ Actually, no Im not” she groaned and covered her face in her hands. 

He was at her side in a heartbeat, sitting on the side of the bed close to her but not actually touching yet as much as his hands were yearning to stretch out and hold her.

“What's wrong, do you need anything?” he asked

“Adrien….can i tell you something embarrassing?” she started out awkwardly and unsure “It’s weird and I don't know why I'm going to say it out loud, but whenever im not touching you i feel really odd …. like my body is jittery and achy and like I can't relax. But even just being here beside you i feel instantly better. Is that weird? I don't want to make you uncomfortable ...” 

“Yes! I've been feeling the same all day” he reached out then and put his hand on her arm “and I didnt want to freak you out or be too touchy, but yes, its like my whole body is all itchy and in pain until we are touching and then... its like i feel lighter when we have contact? I've been feeling like such a creep all day, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable either”

“ So it won’t make you uncomfortable if we are touching?” She asked again “ I don't want to overstep or ….. Is it ok if we sleep in the same bed? ….I mean, I don't want to make it weird” 

“It's only weird if we make it weird ….” he smiled over at her and she held open the blankets for him to crawl in. Which he did gratefully and they laid back down side by side.

“ You promise to tell me if i go overboard, tell me to back off if its too much ok?” he whispered to her

“As long as you promise to do the same….” she smiled over at him

“Ok deal” he smiled back “…….. Can …. can i - cuddle with you while we sleep?”

“ I'd like that a lot.” she nodded

 

They both had the best sleep ever


	3. day three -

Day three. 

Marinette woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her face. She could hear birds chirping outside and she could feel Adriens warm presence climbing back into bed beside her. He sat close to her and took her hand in his own, she could feel the warming sensation of the physical contact rush through her at his touch.

“Mmmmm …. Good morning” she mumbled and rubbed at her eyes as she sat up in bed 

“what time is it?” she asked him

“Almost 8:00, but you can go back to sleep if you are still tired” he whispered softly

“8:00 ?!" she groaned "ugh, why am I awake right now?” she flopped back down under the blankets beside him. He laughed softly and put his hand on her back over the top of the blankets.

“That's probably my fault, Im sorry. I got up to go to the bathroom”

“I'm not normally a light sleeper though, that shouldn't have woken me up. I’ve been told that Im harder to wake than the dead” 

It had been Tikki who had told her that line, but Alya and her parents had all made similar comments over the years at how hard it was to wake her up sometimes. 

Adrien shook his head and rubbed her back softly. 

“No, I mean, when I woke up I sort of forgot about the ‘touching’ thing. I was in some pain while I was away from you in the bathroom. At first I was going to have a shower while I was waiting for you to wake up, but the pain was getting too much and I had to cut it short and get back out here. It was probably the pain that woke you up …… I mean do you still feel any of that from yesterday?”

“Um, I'm not sure actually. I feel fine now, but you are touching my back. Maybe I'll try to get up?” She sat up and scooted away from him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and could immediately feel her skin start to crawl again, an invisible force pulling her back towards Adriens side of the bed. She reached over and grabbed his hand to make the sensations stop.

“Well, that answers that question” he snorted

“Honestly, what is going on?” she dropped her head into her free hand.

“Yeah, I gave myself a headache yesterday trying to figure it out. If it's all the same to you Marinette, can we just go with it?” he squeezed her hand 

“Remember, it's only weird if we make it weird” he added hopefully. 

He knew he was being selfish in keeping her here with him. He should be more concerned about the fact that they couldn't be separated without physical pain, but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to entertain the idea of her leaving his side.

“Yeah, you're right. Im sure it will sort itself out soon enough. I mean, maybe it has nothing to do with each other right? If Alya and Nino come over later on today we can try and see if being with one of them has the same effect?” she peeked out of the blankets and glanced up at his face.

 

Marinette was almost positive that this weird phenomenon had something to do with the miraculous. Something about Tikki getting sucked into the earrings was making her need physical contact. Why Adrien was feeling the same way was some cause for concern, she hated to think that she had done this to him somehow

“Yeah …. Maybe” he replied slowly.

Secretly he could feel in his gut that having contact with Nino or Alya wasn’t going to be the same, but he didn't want to say it out loud and make her uncomfortable. 

“Well I don't know about you” Adrien changed the topic hoping to ease the tension that had crept into the conversation “But I'm starving! Lets get some breakfast up here!” he smiled brightly at her, hoping to coax a smile or laugh out of her and he wasn't disappointed. She smiled and nodded her head. 

As they sat on the couch soon after eating breakfast together, Marinette had her legs slung over top of his lap in order to maintain contact while keeping their hands free to eat. She was on her phone texting back and forth with Alya, until she put her phone back into her lap and looked at him in concern. She reached out tentatively and laid her hand on his upper arm.

“Hey, I know you said yesterday that you didn't want to see anyone, but that maybe you'd let Nino and Alya come today? Are you still ok with them coming today? Alya has been asking but I don't want to push you if you would rather not. Im sure they will understand” 

Adrien hesitated. He loved his friends, he really did, but he did not want to be subjected to a thousand questions about what was going on with his Dad. He didn't want anyone's pity or to have them be awkward around him. He was mostly content to just sit here with Marinette all day but he knew that wasn't fair to anyone else. 

“No, it’s ok. They can come. It's probably not a bad idea to test your theory about us needing contact with each other specifically or if anyone will have the same effect.”

She smiled softly at him and rubbed his arm comfortingly 

“Alright, Alya said they can come by around 7. She also said you should check your messages from Chloe because she has apparently been harrassing Nino for information since you aren't answering your phone. I guess she tried to get into the mansion yesterday after the news broke and your bodyguard sent her home. I don't think she knows that I'm here with you or I'm sure she would be blowing up my phone too”

Adrien cringed and sighed “ Yeah I should really turn my phone on to at least reassure my friends that I'm ok” 

He had also been meaning to call Master Fu since yesterday but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. How was he supposed to tell Master Fu and Ladybug that he had been living in the same house as Hawkmoth for 6 years and he had never noticed? He knew that Master Fu knew who he was and where he lived. He was also fairly certain that Ladybug would have gone straight to Fu after their victory two nights ago. He was embarrassed that he had run away so fast, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He honestly wanted to wait for Plagg to wake up first before he went to master Fu but he had no idea how long that would take or even if master fu could help plagg wake up faster. Only one way to find out he supposed. 

His chance to call master fu presented itself as Marinette went to the bathroom to get dressed. He knew he didn't have long so he rushed over to his desk, turned on his phone and called Fus number.

“Hello young chat noir”

“Hello master fu, I don't have long to talk because Marinette is here ….. “ 

“Yes , yes” Master fu interrupted “ I know that Marinette is there with you, don't concern yourself with trying to explain. I'm guessing you have a question for me about Plagg”

“Yes master, is there a way to coax Plagg out faster, or something I can do to get him to wake up?”

“No, im afraid not” Master Fu replied sadly “Your partner Ladybug has asked me the same question, but as I told her, you will just have to wait.”

“Is she ok? I'm sure she told you who we saw, and you know who I am. You didn't tell her who I am did you?”

“No no, young Adrien, I did not. That is your secret to share when you are ready. So you go and enjoy your time getting to know Marinette and I'm sure I will be seeing you soon”

“Wait Master Fu! How did you know Marinette was here? Master fu? …. Hello?”

Adrien pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the blank screen. How on earth did he know that Marinette was there with him? Somehow he always ended up with more questions than answers every time he talked to Master Fu. He didn't have long to worry about it though, because Marinette came out of the bathroom then put her hand on his shoulder sighing in relief and smiling down at him.

“I tried to be as fast as I could ….. Are you ok? What's wrong?”

“Oh! Nothing at all” he held his phone up a little “I was just turning on my phone and saw all the missed calls” he lied. 

He really did open up his call history then and saw the dozens of missed calls, and a seemingly endless list of missed text messages and emails. Many from Chloe, Alya, Nino, Kagami and all their other friends, but also some from his Father's business partners, several unknown numbers that he assumed were news stations and reporters. 

“Am I a bad friend if I turn my phone back off and don't respond to anyone?” he looked sadly down at his phone. The idea of answering all of these people's messages was overwhelming to him and he just wanted to turn it off and ignore it completely. 

“You're Not a bad friend Adrien, its ok” Marinette said softly. 

She took his phone gently from his hands “ why don't you let me send out a generic text to everyone who is worried about you? Nothing specific, just to let them know that you are safe and you are ok but that you will contact them when you are ready”

“Yes please.” He sat on the bed beside her and lightly put his arm around her shoulders while she typed. 

“Thanks Marinette. I feel like I will be forever in your debt after this week” he spoke softly while he rested his head on top of hers.

“There is no debt Adrien, I just want you to be happy. I want to help” She smiled up at him and lightly put her hand on his knee before turning back to the phone.

Adrien felt a flutter in his chest that had nothing to do with the physical pull that he had been feeling towards her the last few days. He still had no idea how she ended up with him two nights ago but he thanked his lucky stars that she was here with him during all of this. 

She typed and re-typed a message several times before turning the phone towards him for inspection.

‘*Thank you everyone for your concern for me, it means the world to me to have such great friends. I'm not ready to be with a bunch of people right now, but I'm not alone, Marinette is here with me so if there are any emergencies you can call her cell*’ 

“Does that look ok?” she asked handing the phone back to him to look over.

“Yeah that's perfect, thanks Marinette”

“So I'll just send this to any of your friends who messaged you? What about the calls from your Father's business partners?”

“Just ignore those I guess. I have no idea what to do with that yet anyway”

After a few minutes Marinette had sent off the message to everyone of Adrien's missed texts and emails

“Ok, its sent, and your phone is back off” she handed the phone back to his hands

“That's actually a huge relief thanks” he took the phone back from her and promptly put it back on his desk face down.

“So what should we do today? More movies and video games or do you feel like doing something different”? He asked her

“I think I'm all movie-ed out for now” she laughed “if you still want to stay here we could play some board games or card games?”

“Yeah I've got a few decks of cards in here somewhere. Lets do that” they smiled at each other and he took her by the hand up to the top floor of his bedroom to look through the shelves of games and books sitting there. 

“Ah-ha!” Adrien announced as he found a small box with cards inside. He wiggled the deck in his hands towards her face with a playful grin on his face “care to make this interesting?”

\--

They sat on his couch for almost the rest of the day playing a round of different card games and board games. The loser of each game had to answer the question of the winners choosing no matter how embarrassing. They had been laughing at each other embarrassing stories until their sides hurt and there were tears falling down Marinette's cheeks as Adrien relieved some of his more embarrassing/ridiculous moments.

“I can't believe you are such a dork” marinette wheezed out laughing

“Sorry to be such a disappointment” he joked while poking her in the side

“Okay okay, your turn … ask away” she smirked at him

“Alright let's hear your most embarrassing moment”

“First of all, my embarrassing moments is an endless list. I manage to embarrass myself on a daily basis so I don't think I could just choose one”

“Come on now, I told you so many of my stories. You have been winning so many of these games!”

“Alright, alright” she relented and paused trying to think of a good enough story to share.

“so this one time a few years ago I was running an errand for my ….. Relative …. And he gave me a prescription to take to the pharmacy, but in my purse I had a letter I wanted to give to this boy at school and I accidentally mixed them up. So I gave the pharmacist my letter and gave the boy the prescription”

Adrien started laughing “ hey that sounds familiar” he smirked “that wasn't embarrassing though!” 

she gave him a deadpan look back

“Adrien ….. I asked you to get me constipation pills on your trip to London. I was mortified” 

He snorted again “oh come on it wasnt that bad. I almost forgot all about that actually” he poked her in the forehead “hey, what was in the letter you meant to give me anyway?”

At this marinette turned bright red and looked down at her lap.

“Nope, you already asked your question sir!”

“Oh come on, that's not fair”

“Rules are rules mister, you will have to beat me again to ask a question”

“But you win, like, everytime!” he moaned “I've only been able to ask 3 questions”

Marinette laughed but grabbed the cards and started shuffling

“Too bad, so sad” she teased

“Very mature” he pouted at her

She giggled softly but began dealing the cards again for their game. Adrien had been having a great time playing the games with Marinette, he had been losing constantly and had to give up far more embarrassing facts about himself than he really wanted to, but he found that making her laugh like that was all worth it anyway.

Their game was interrupted by Marinette's phone going off to alert them that Alya and Nino had arrived to see Adrien, they were downstairs at the gate and needed to be let in.

“Wow, is it really almost 7 already?”

“Yeah, we should probably get some food up here huh?” 

A growling stomach was the answer he got in return and she blushed “yeah I guess so” 

they walked hand in hand over to the door of his room where the intercom system was. Adrien asked the bodyguard to let Alya and Nino inside and then called down to the kitchen and have them send up some dinner for them all.

As they stood at his bedroom door, waiting for their friends. He was starting to get nervous about having extra people in the room with them. Despite the awful events of 2 days ago he had been genuinely enjoying his time with Marinette and he wasn't anxious for it to end anytime soon.

“Do you realize that we haven't left this room in two whole days” the question interrupted his train of thoughts and he turned to her and shrugged his shoulders sadly

“Yeah I guess you're right. I mean, I spent enough days in my childhood locked in here I guess I didn't even notice”

Marinette looked up at him sadly “Im sorry” she whispered

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand “Its ok, the company is much better this time”

She smiled and shook her head at him. They walked back over to the couch to wait, she sat with her back against the arm of the couch, he sat beside her so that she could put her legs over his lap and he rested his hands on her knees. They had been sitting like that for most of the day and thought nothing of it until Alya and Nino came in the room. Nino seemed not to notice their position as he swooped down to grab Adrien in a bear hug, but Alya stood to the side staring pointedly at Marinette with one raised eyebrow. Marinette flushed realizing what she was looking at and scrambled to sit forward in a less compromising position. Alya narrowed her eyes at her best friend before shifting her focus towards Adrien.

“Alright Nino, let the man breath!” she rolled her eyes “look at him, he's fine, Marinette here is obviously taking good care of him” she sent a smirk over her shoulder towards a blushing marinette.

“Seriously though sunshine” alya said as she gave him a hug of her own “ Mari already told us not to ask you anything or talk about it, but we just want to tell you that we love you and we are here for you ok?”

“Thanks guys, I appreciate that” 

Their food arrived then and the four friends sat on the couch eating. Alya and Nino did most of the talking at first, mostly about school and work, their families. Everyone trying to steer clear of the elephant in the room, Gabriel and Nathalie being missing. Adrien appreciated them not asking him about it, but he knew that wasn't going to last forever. He dreaded seeing their reaction to finding out about hawkmoth, he was scared of how people would treat him differently, if they would think he had been involved at all. His friends were so precious to him, he dreaded losing any of them and he could feel the anxiety rising inside of him until he felt Marinette's hand on his elbow. He looked down at her small smile that she sent to him, giving his arm a gentle rub.

Marinette could see Adrien drifting out of the conversation, she could almost feel his stress mounting by the moment. When Alya and Nino had sat down with them on the couch she took her legs off of his lap and just pressed her right foot up against the side of his left foot in order to keep contact, and for a while that had been enough. But as she watched him become more distressed by the minute she instinctively reached over the short distance between them and hooked her hand around his elbow. She could physically feel the stress leave his body and he smiled gratefully at her while he patted her hand with his own. 

Alya didn't miss the gestures between her two friends and she abruptly stood up grabbing Marinette by the arm and pulling her off the couch with her to the bathroom and called over her shoulder to the boys

“Just some girl talk, we'll be right back”

As soon as they were in the bathroom with the door closed Alya rounded on her friend and whispered

“Alright spill it, what's up with you two?”

“I don't know what you mean” Marinette answered but wouldn't meet Alyas eyes

 

“Oh please, Marinette you were practically in his lap when we walked it! And don't think I didn't miss all the little touching you two have been doing in the last hour since we've been here. You were playing footsies, he kept touching your leg and you kept touching his arm”  
She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked her friend in the eye

“Ok listen Alya, please don't read too much into this ok?” Marinette begged “ he is clearly dealing with a lot right now and ….. I think he just finds it comforting?” she lied “I mean we all know his dad wasn't exactly very affectionate … maybe he is just touch starved?” 

“That doesn't even sound like you believe yourself” Alya glared at her

Marinette wouldn't give her a different answer, nothing else would make sense … heck it didn't even make sense to her so she knew it would sound crazy to everyone else. 

By this time her skin was starting to itch and she was getting very fidgety, she really wanted to go back out to Adrien and curl up in his lap, but she knew she couldn't do that infront of Alya and Nino. ‘time for a science experiment’ she thought to herself. If she could get the same sense of peace and relief by touching Alya then maybe Adrien had nothing to do with it at all and she just needed any sort of physical contact. 

She reached over and grabbed Alya into a hug and held on tight waiting to see if the sensation would leave her.

Alya patted her back awkwardly but chuckled nonetheless

“I love you too girl … but what is wrong with you?” 

IF anything, the pain Marinette was hoping to alleviate was actually getting worse the longer she held onto the hug. Everything in her body screamed at her to let go! She dropped her arms and stepped back away from her and tried to laugh it off

“Oh nothing, I've just missed you the last few days, that's all … hahaha” she laughed stiffly “let's get back out there shall we?” WIthout waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and opened the bathroom door and walked straight towards the couch. Sliding herself right up to Adriens side, not really caring what Alya would see or think and grabbed his hand and gave it a good long squeeze. Sighing as the burden of pain was lifted from her shoulders and she relaxed into the back of the couch, she could feel him relax slightly as well as he squeezed her hand back before letting go. He looked at her with a questioning glance but she just shook her head slightly and mouthed ‘i'll tell you later’

It was about 8:30 before Nino stood up stretching

“Well it was awesome to see you dude, but Ive got to go get ready for work now, Im playing at that new club downtown and Ive got to get ready for my set. You coming Alya? Or are you going to stay and hang out a bit more?”

“No, I'm coming with you babe, I want to see this club …. Besides” she continued with a smirk “ it looks like these two cold use some alone time”

“Alyaaaaa” Marinette whined and covered her face

“Relax, I'm just teasing” she pulled both Marinette and Adrien into a hug “I'll call you tomorrow ok Mari? Take care of my girl sunshine. Don't do anything I wouldn't do” she laughed as she took Nino by the hand and led him out of the room away from the two blushing young adults still sitting alone on the couch. 

“Ohmygoshimsosorry, Adrien” Marinette mumbled into her hands, she looked up at him beside her and tried to explain “she noticed the touching and she was interrogating me in the bathroom about what was going on”

“Yeah I got a similar interrogation from Nino while you girls were in there”

“Really? Because I have a feeling Alya interrogates harder than Nino does””

He laughed “yeah, you're probably right. He accepted my excuse pretty quickly and he didn't actually look all that bothered by it anyway”

“Well Alya did not accept my excuse at all” Marinette rolled her eyes “but even worse, while I was there I tried to hug Alya and see if touching her would have the same effect on me”

“And ….”

“It got worse” she groaned “I hugged her and held on as long as I could, but I felt like I was being burned almost I had to get out of there so fast”

“Well" he said slowly "I guess you're stuck with me forever then” 

She looked up at him in shock at his tone but immediately saw his wiggling eyebrows and the teasing smile and she let out a laugh and shoved him away from her. 

“No, come back” he laughed now too and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a hug “mmmm this is nice”

“You are such a dork” she smiled into his chest

“You're not wrong” he nuzzled into her hair

\----

As they got ready for bed that night there was more laughter and teasing. Flicking water at each other as they washed their hands and face. Making faces while they brushed their teeth. It all felt very domestic and Adrien loved every moment of it. The stress of knowing what to do about his father and waiting for plagg to wake up was still there in his mind but somehow being with Marinette was filling him with hope that everything would be ok. 

As they climbed into bed that night Adrien held open his arm for her so that she could cuddle into his side. He pulled his arm around her and smiled, enjoying the peaceful feeling that filled his body when they were embracing like this. 

“Hey Adrien” she whispered 

“Yeah” he looked down at her face

“I know Im not here under the best of circumstances, but I'm really glad I'm here. It's been good to spend time with you and get to know you a lot better than I did before”

“I know exactly what you mean” he smiled and hugged her tightly, bringing his opposite arm up and enclosing her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead softly 

“good night, Marinette”

“Good night, Adrien”


	4. day 4

Day 4

Adrien woke up the next morning with Marinette attached to his back. She had one arm wrapped tightly around his torso, gripping his shirt in her hands and one leg hiked over his hip. He could hear her mumbling to herself but couldn't really make out much of what she was saying.

“Hey Mari” he whispered softly, trying to turn his head in her direction to see her face

“ …. Mmmm … stop moving kitty…...you’re soft and warm ….” she mumbled into his back.

Adrien had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.   
Is she having a dream about chat noir? He remembered that, at one time, Marinette had said she had a crush on him as chat noir. He blushed remembering that only 3 days ago Marintte had admitted to being in love with him as Adrien. How did he get so lucky to have this amazing girl fall for him twice?   
He had to admit that he had always had a little crush on Marinette - who wouldn't? - but it had always been overshadowed by his love for LadyBug. Now that they were adults he really wasn't sure how he felt anymore about his non existent love life. 

It would be so easy to fall in love with Marinette, he knew that. It scared him to think about just how easy that would be. But he also knew that he couldn't talk about it to her right now, not when they couldn't get away from each other. Not only could they not trust their own feelings when they were clearly under some kind of magical control to be together, but if the conversation went badly, they also couldn't get away from each other.

No, Adrien decided, he would have to wait to talk to her about his feelings once this whole thing was sorted out. His musings were interrupted by Marinettes continued mumblings

“..... why, kitty? …. Why did you leave me? …. Come back….” Marinette started to whimper in her sleep and Adrien could feel her start to shake with quiet crying. 

He turned over in bed towards her and pulled her still sleeping body into his arms. He stroked her hair and the side of her face softly.

“Shhh. Its ok princess. Im here. Its ok, I've got you” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held onto her tightly, rubbing soft circles on her back. She slowly went still again and fell back to sleep in his arms, whispering “I love you kitty”

Adrien squeezed his eyes tightly, letting out a slow controlled breath and then stared at the girl in his arms. His heart was bursting open and he could barely think straight. ‘Calm down agrest’ he told himself ‘this doesn't mean that she knows you are chat noir - maybe she was just having one of those weird dreams - maybe she is still in love with chatnoir after all these years? - or maybe she does know its me, but how?’ 

One thing Adrien knew for sure as he looked down at her now peacefully sleeping face was that this girl was beyond adorable and he had an unhealthy need to protect her and never let her go.  
\----

Marinette woke up an hour or so later on, snuggled up to his side, using his chest as a pillow. His arm was around her drawing lazy circles on her back, his other hand held his phone, slowly scrolling through something with a scowl on his face. 

Marinette reached a finger up to poke him in the cheek.

“Turn that frown upside down mister” 

He chuckled and turned his head to kiss her finger and she blushed at the intimate action, hiding her face in his shirt hoping he wouldn't notice how such a small thing had affected her.

“What are you glaring at?” she questioned

He sighed and turned his phone off, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“I was just checking my messages from yesterday, dont worry about it” he said sadly

She sat straight up, pulling herself to sit on her knees facing him and took his hands into her own.

“What did they say? Was someone saying something rude to you, Adrien?” The fire in her eyes surprised him and reminded him oddly of LadyBug. But that hadn't been the first time Marinette had reminded him of his super hero partner.

“No, not me” he rubbed her hands gently “don’t worry ok, please?”

“Oh, I see” Marinette said quietly and let out a huff “Its me then, right?” 

She looked back up at him then and he found it impossible to lie to her about it. He looked down at their joined hands and sighed.

“Yeah I've gotten a few messages from a couple people who didn't sound too pleased that you were here with me when no one else was allowed in”

“Can I see them?” she glanced at his phone

“You don't want to” he shook his head

She rolled her eyes at that “ let me guess then ….. It was Chloe demanding to be let inside to see you and she is probably just mad that she isn’t the one in here with you”   
Marinette then crossed her arms over her chest “and maybe also Kagami?” she guessed but wouldn't meet his eyes “I would almost imagine that she is more upset about it being me personally that is here with you, than she is about not being allowed inside at all” 

She let out a long slow breath to calm down. Marinette had never really had a good relationship with either Chloe or Kagami. She and Chloe had made peace in their later teenage years and were now at least sort-of-friends with each other under the right circumstances. 

Kagami however was a different story. She was just as in love with Adrien as Marinette was, and they saw each other as rivals for his attention. 

“I sent Chloe a message already” Adrien groaned “and told her she could come by soon so I think she is happy now”

“Kagami on the other hand ……” he trailed off

“It’s ok Adrien” Marinette smiled sadly at him “ I know she isn't my biggest fan, so I'm sure she is upset that I'm here with you” she fidgeted with her hands a little “ I can understand how she feels though - I mean - if our roles were switched and she was here with you alone instead of me, I would probably feel the same way” She admitted quietly “But I know that she is one of your best friends, so if you want to have her over too it's ok … I can ….. I mean, I can't exactly leave ….. And I can't just not touch you while she's here … but maybe you can facetime with her for a while and I can sit outside the shot so she doesn't see me? I dunno” 

Adrien pulled on her hands until she sat forward into his lap and hugged her 

“I don't want you to go anywhere Mari. I mean, Kagami is a good friend, and I know she has feelings for me, so I get why she is upset but I don't want her to be here right now if she is going to be resentful towards you. You have been a lifeline for the last few days Marinette. I honestly don’t know where I would be right now if you hadn't shown up a few nights ago. It was like I was drowning and you single handedly pulled me out of the water. I know Chloe is going to insist on coming over here and she will probably be confused about why we are touching but I'll talk to her about it don't worry. As far as kagami goes, please don't worry about it, ill deal with her after this is all sorted out. I promise”

"I don't want to come between you and your other friends though"

"you won't" he promised sincerely "she'll be fine"

“Ok, if you're sure”

“I am. Please don't worry”

“Ok” she said slowly, “ Im glad Im here too Adrien” she smiled at him but then noticed what time it was “wow it's almost lunch time, you must be starving! How long have you been awake for? Let's call down for breakfast”

“Oh actually it's sunday and the kitchen staff has Sundays off, but there's usually some cereal or leftovers or something that we can raid down there” he shrugged as she shifted in his lap to kneel beside him again

“Pft, you are looking at the daughter of the best baker in Paris. Lets go make some quiche, or some omelettes or pastries or something” she said grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet

“Ok, full disclosure, I have no clue how to bake anything. I've never actually made anything before ever” 

“Don't worry, I'll teach you” she reassured him before giggling and pressing her fingers together “ come, you must. Hungry we are, yes. Breakfast we will make” she said with her best yoda voice.

Adrien burst out laughing and reached over to ruffle the hair on her head “I should never had made you watch Star Wars the other day. Alright, master Yoda, if you insist on teaching me how to bake, then may the force be with you” he snorted.

They continued to giggle as they walked towards the kitchen. They held hands as Marinette riffled through the fridge and cupboards taking a mental note of everything that was there and what she could do with it. They decided on a simple spinach and cheese quiche with a berry smoothie.

They stood hip to hip at the kitchen counter cracking eggs and chopping ingredients. When breakfast was finally ready they ate together at the kitchen counter still laughing and teasing each other. 

Marinette had flicked a berry at his face and he caught it in his mouth and grinned in a very ChatNoir like manner at her.

“You're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?” she rolled her eyes at him but couldn't quite keep the smile off her face

“Mmhmm. And why wouldn't I be?” he smirked “ I know how to make quiche now … I'm practically a God” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“You are insufferable sometimes you know that?” she shook her head at him

“Don't worry, mortal, I will use my powers for good and not evil”

“Ugh, I've created a monster”

“No, no, not a monster, a god remember? . silly Marinette, try to keep up” he tisked at her before taking her hand and guiding her back out of the kitchen towards his bedroom

“And now that we have feasted like the gods, I will now bestow upon you some godly knowledge” he bowed slightly towards her

“What are you talking about” she put her hands on her hips

“In all seriousness, you taught me how to do something, so now I will teach you how to do something. What do you say? Fencing? Piano? Chinese? Physics? Take your pick, I'm very talented” he winked at her.

‘This boy will be the death of me’ she thought to herself and turned away from him to hide the blush on her face

“Alright let's start with piano then, do you have a really really easy song for me on piano?”

“Absolutely, come on I know some really great duets that we could do on the piano together”

 

They sat on the piano bench together, Marinette sat on the forward edge of the seat with Adrien sitting behind her with his legs on either side of hers, her hands were resting on top of his and he had his face hovering over her shoulder. 

“You're doing really well, Marinette”

“Oh please. Don't lie” she snorted. But felt the blush rise up her cheeks just the same.

“My Mom and I used to play this song together when I was little” he spoke softly, but happily 

“Thanks for sharing it with me”

“You're welcome, yoda”

She burst out in giggles and had to stop playing. Adrien grinned at her and couldn't keep back his own laughter as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. 

“Alright, alright, what else do you have to teach me master?” he said after he caught his breath

“I'm not sure what else I could teach you to be honest …. More food?”

“Oh come on, you have so many talents other than food. What about all that stuff your parents brought over the other day? Knitting? Weren't you knitting during that movie the other day? Can you teach me to knit?”

“Yeah I can teach you to knit, come sit down and I'll grab the stuff”

He sat on the couch and waited for her to grab her bag. As soon as she sat down he pulled her close to his side. They sat on the couch for the next hour while Marinette patiently showed him how to knit a simple square. It was full of holes by the end but he was so proud of it that she couldn't help but smile so wide that her face felt like it would crack.

They tried his rock climbing wall next, but had to quit that after a few minutes since they couldn't exactly stay touching while half way up a wall. Fencing was also out for the same reason.

“Dancing!!” Adrien snapped his fingers in triumph

“Oh, you do not want to teach me to dance Adrien”

“Sure I do, come on” he pulled her to her feet and put on some music. He took one of her hands into his own and pulled her close by the waist. They focused on a simple waltz. Marinette kept looking down at her feet and counting the steps quietly to herself, trying not to stumble around or step on his toes.

“Keep your eyes on me Marinette” he spoke softly while he guided her around the room in time to the music

“Sorry, sorry”

“Don't apologize. You know the steps now, just forget about that and let me lead ok. You just have to trust me”

They smiled at each other. Marinette was feeling so conflicted. On the one hand she was living a dream come true. Spending the last few days alone with Adrien had been absolutely wonderful. She had gotten to know him so much better and she felt like their relationship was stronger than ever. 

She had noticed that he was being very affectionate, more so than strictly necessary. When holding hands was all that was required to maintain contact with her, he would take it a step further by rubbing circles on the back of her hand. If all they had to do was sit side by side on the couch, he would put his arm around her. He had snuck in a few short soft kisses to her forehead and hands also that had threatened to short circuit marinette's brain.

But could she really believe that he was developing feelings for her now? Was it just the magic of whatever was happening to them that made him feel this way? 

She had also been having dreams of Chat Noir pretty much every night since she had been there. She was so worried about him, master Fu had refused to tell her anything about him - only that he had sent someone special to take care of him. She wondered if he was experiencing the same thing that she was. Was he with someone else? Holding their hands, sleeping with them? Dancing with them? The thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

After dinner Marinette got a call from Alya and she sat on the couch to facetime with her while Adrien played some video games. Adrine wasn't visible in the face time call, but Marinette had her legs across his lap and he rested his arms on her legs.

“Have you been watching the news over there?” Alya questioned after a few minutes of talking

“No, we’ve been actively avoiding the outside world this week. You should try it, it awesome” Marinette laughed at Adriens expression “we haven't even been online at all, why? Whats up?”

“OK, so there have been no Akuma attacks in 4 days, which is weird but not unheard of, right? BUT no one has even seen LadyBug or ChatNoir in 4 days either! The last picture of them is from 4 days ago and there have been no reported sightings of them during that time either”

Marinate winced slightly but didn't notice Adrien pausing the game to listen

“ All kinds of speculations have been flying around about what happened. Some people think Hawk Moth was defeated and LadyBug and ChatNoir have left us. Others say that maybe Hawkmoth defeated them and is just biding his time before he strikes again. Crime has gone up in certain parts of the city now that LadyBug and ChatNoir aren't patrolling at night”

“Alya, it's only been 4 days” 

“I know, I know. But Mari, you’ve been inside with Adrien all week, so you haven't experienced it. There's a weird sense out here, I don't know how to explain it. Nothing feels quite right, its strange. Like everything is out of balance”

Both Marinette and Adrien exchanges concerned looks. They both knew exactly what was happening, though they didn't know that each other knew also. With the powers of creation and destruction currently needing to be recharged it wasn't surprising that everything felt a little off balance. They both hoped that Plagg and Tikki would wake up soon, it seemed like more was being affected by their prolonged nap than either Marinette or Adrien had thought. 

 

\---

“Hey Mari” Adrien whispered as they were climbing into bed that night.

“Yeah?” She wiggled closer to his body, letting him pull her close. Her face was pressed against his chest and his face was buried in her hair.

“Chloe wants to come over tomorrow for a little bit, I told her she would come after dinner and watch a movie with us or something. Is that ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable”

“Yeah, thats ok Adrien. Chloe and I are ok most of the time. Maybe while we watch a movie we can have a blanket over us? So that she cant see us holding hands? I mean, Alya and Nino were pretty cool about it but I have a feeling that Chloe wont let it go so easily”

“Yeah we can do that. I know she used to be pretty possessive over me when we were younger, but she's gotten a lot better recently. She will probably have some things to say about it though, you're right. It's better if we just keep her out of that for now”

He was quiet for a few seconds, but she could tell that he was smelling her hair.

“Are - are you - smelling my hair?” 

“You smell good” he chuckled, but pulled back to look at her face “ sorry, is that weird”

“Well I have been using your shampoo”

“Pft … then I smell amazing”

She shoved him back and laughed, he reached out to tickle her until she was shrieking under the covers and trying to roll out of his way.

“No, come back” he laughed “I'll stop I'll stop, come back, Im lonley” he made a grabbing hands motion and pouted slightly at her.

“What am I going to do with you?” she sighed and scooted back towards him and let him wrap his arms around her again

“Whatever you want, honestly,” he said with a yawn and pulled the blankets back around them 

“Good night Marinette”

“Sweet dreams”


	5. Day 5

Day 5

While Adrien was in the shower on the morning of Day5 Marinette took a chance to quickly call Master Fu.

“Good morning Master, has there been any change in the peacock or Butterfly miraculous?”

“No, no change yet. They are still secured. Wayzz has put a protective barrier around them. They will remain trapped until Tikki and Plagg wake up. You and Chat Noir will have to come together to release them from their miraculous”

“And have you heard from Chat Noir Master? Is he ok? Are you sure you can't give me a number that I can call him on? I've been so worried about him, I've been having dreams about him almost every night. Are you sure he's ok?”

“Marinette, I promise you, that he is with someone very special. She is taking good care of him I assure you”

“Oh” Marinette deflated slightly. So he was with a girl. She felt oddly uncomfortable about that. She had always kept Chat Noir at arms length over the years despite the fact that she knew he had wormed his way into her heart little by little. 

“Tell me how Adrien is doing Marinette” He interrupted her thoughts 

“ Oh, right. Adrien seems ok oddly enough, even though he thinks his Father has gone missing. He hasn't talked about it at all. In fact he was pretty adamant about people not talking about it to him”

“Mmmm not surprising, but I'm sure you two will talk about it at length soon enough”

“What do you mean?”

Before Master Fu could give her an answer however, Adrien emerged from the bathroom with a towel over his head scrubbing at his hair

“Ok, grandpa I have to go” marinette sing-songed far too loudly to be considered natural, and laughed nervously

Master Fu chuckled softly and bid her good-bye. 

She ended the call and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Adrien joined her on the couch and they held hands and leaned against each other

“Ah” Marinette sighed in relief “ just let me hold your hand for a second then I'll jump in the shower”

\-------

While Marinette was taking her turn in the shower Adrien sent a quick text message to Chloe

-Hey Chloe, you still coming over tonight?

-Ofcourse adrikins, I'll be there after dinner. Get some good wine and i'll bring some ice cream

He rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. 

-ok see you tonight

Adrien stared down at his missed calls on his phone. Kagami had left a few messages asking him to call her back. He took a deep breath and hit the facetime button. After a few rings Kagami answered

 

“Hello Adrien, how are you holding up?”

“Im ok Kagami, thanks for asking”

“What can I do for you Adrien? I'd like to help you if I can, what can I do for you?”

It was impossible for Adrien to miss the slight blush and hopeful sincerity in her voice, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't flattered. He had always admired Kagami, she was strong and determined and talented - but the time had long since passed when he thought he could get over LadyBug by dating Kagami. He knew his feelings for her were not nearly as strong as they should be and it wouldn't be fair to give her false hope by being anything other than a friend to her.

“Im ok, really, Kagami, thanks. The police already took my statement, my father's business partners are taking care of the business, I'm just holding down the fort here until everything gets sorted out. I'd really rather not talk too much about it though to be honest if you don't mind” 

“Thats ok we don't have to talk about it. I can just come over and keep you company?”

“Oh, well I'm sure we can do that sometime soon….” he trailed off, not sure how to respond to her request. He was sure she would be uncomfortable being there at the same time as Marinette, and then just as if thinking about her summoned her to the room, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and a pair of Adriens soft cotton shorts, running her fingers through her damp hair. She was humming softly to herself, completely unaware of the two people watching her

 

“Oh, I see” Kagami said softly, “ You already have company. Well, ill leave you to it then”

Her face went stonily impassive and guilt gnawed at Adrien inside

“Kagami -”

“I'll talk to you later Adrien”

When the screen went blank Adrien sighed and put his face in his hands tossing his phone to the side. Marinette sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Girls are really hard to understand Marinette” he groaned

“Sorry”

“It's not your fault”

“Well, she's mad because of me”

“No, she's mad because of me. I've known for a while that she had feelings for me, and I've never purposefully led her on. But i've never actually turned her down outright either. I was trying not to hurt her feelings, I guess, but guess I should have been more honest with her”

“Why didn't you ever date her Adrien? I'm just curious” when she saw his head tilted to the side “I mean, she's beautiful and talented and powerful. I can see why any guy would be into her. And I know that she has liked you for a long time. I guess I just always assumed you two would have dated at some point”

“Well to be honest, I know what you mean about her, she's amazing but there was someone else who claimed my heart a long time ago. But she never really saw me that way. I guess I just always had a hard time trying to date other girls when that one was so firmly in my heart to begin with”

“Who is it?” marinette asked before she could stop herself.

“Promise you won't laugh at me?” 

If anyone could understand Adrien's crush on ladybug he guessed it would be Marinette, she had loved chat noir at one time, right? 

“Ladybug” adrien whispered so quietly that marinette thought she didn't hear

When marinette didn't reply he snuck a look at her face and was surprised to see her wide eyes blinking owlishly at him with a growing blush taking over her face.

“Oh, ok” she started after a few moments of silence. “ Well that explains all the pictures on your computer”

Internally Marinette was freaking out. How long had Adriens crush on ladybug been happening for? She was trying to remember all the interactions that she had had with Adrien as Ladybug over the years and she couldn't remember a single time when he would have gotten the idea that he was being turned down. She didn't remember him confessing any feelings to her when she was Ladybug, she definitely would have remember that!! 

 

Adrien groaned in embarrassment before she reached out and pulled his hands away from his face, giggling.

“It's fine adrien, I'm not going to make fun of you” 

“We can add this to my embarrassing moments list”

“Oh, come on, it's not that embarrassing. After all, I used to have pictures of your face all over my bedroom. And THAT got broadcast on national TV”

“Oh, I remember that” he started laughing lightly, his embarrassment edging away. “Are those still there? I haven't been in your room in a while”

“No, they aren't still there” she defended and reached over to flick him on the head but he caught her hand in his own, holding on to her wrist. He laid his head down in her lap and put her hands down on his own head

“Hey what song were you humming when you came out of the bathroom? It sounded familiar”

“Oh, its an old chinese lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was little. She still sings it to me from time to time when Im sick” 

“Were you singing it to me the first night you came here?”

 

“I don't remember exactly, It probably was though. She used to sing me a few different ones, but that one was always my favourite” 

“Mmmm, your mom has always been so kind to me. I really like her a lot”

“She is very fond of you”

“She reminds me a little of my mother”

“Yeah? Will you tell me about her?”

Adrien was quiet for a moment before replying 

“She was my best friend. She was full of life and passion. She made this giant house feel full and warm. It’s been almost 7 years since she disappeared and I still miss her every day”

“Im so sorry”

“I know, me too”

They sat in silence for a while. Just like that. With his head resting on her lap while she pulled her fingers through his hair. If Adrien could have started purring he would have, he felt like his whole body could melt right through the couch.

“I'm really mad at your right now” she said after a while

 

“What?! WHY?’

 

“Your hair is ridiculously soft Adrien, it's not fair”

He snorted “whatever, Im paid to have soft hair”

“It feels like flower petals”

He rolled his head around so he could look up at her

“Are you oogling me?”

“Oh please, you wish” as she ruffled up his hair so that it was messy. He grinned up at her extra wide. The grin and the messy hair and his flirtatious attitude combined together ,made her think a little too closely of chat noir and she quickly smoothed his hair back in place again and cleared her throat

“Well, we've been in this house for 5 days straight. How about we go out somewhere”

“I don't know if Im up for that right now, Id rather stay here”

“Can we go out into the garden? It's beautiful outside today and the flowers are all in bloom out there. There's a high wall and everything so we won't be seen! Please!”

He smiled. “Ok how about we take a blanket and some books and we go read outside”

“Perfect”

 

They spent most of the afternoon outside in the garden spread out on a blanket under the shade of the trees reading. He used her stomach as a pillow for a while laid out perpendicular to her body. He couldn't remember ever feeling so peaceful. Once again her hands found their way into his hair while she read her book. 

 

After dinner Chloe came by to watch some reality shows with them. They had piled some blankets and pillows on the couch in the pretence of having everyone comfortable, but they really just wanted to be able to hold hands under the blankets without Chloe noticing.

When Chloe announced that she had better be getting back home, they all stood and stretched

“Can I have a word outside please?" Chloe asked, not really looking at either of them, just gathering up her things

“Sure thing chloe” Adrien started towards her

“No, not you Adrikins. Come on Dupain-Cheng. Walk me to the door”

“Oh, alright” Marinette and Adrien exchanged confused glances as she walked past him to the door of the bedroom following Chloe out into the hallway. 

As Marinette walked down the hallway, Chloe rounded on her with her arms crossed

“What exactly is going on here Marinette? I know you two are friends, but since when do you stay with him for a week at a time?”

“Ugh, Im really not in the mood for a lecture right now Chloe. So if you are just going to accuse me of something, I'm going to head back in there”

“No no, you've got me all wrong. Its you Im worried about in this situation”

“Wut” Marinette let out in shock.

“Don’t be so shocked, I care about my friends” she stuck her hip out to the side

“We're friends? When did that happen?”

“Of course we are, dont be stupid” she waved her hand around like she was swatting a fly

“Look. I know you've been in love with him since we were kids alright. Its pretty obvious. Everyone knows, except maybe him” chloe rolled her eyes “and I know you too, you are so self sacrificing you will stay here for as long as he wants you to no matter how much it hurts you. I don't want you to misinterpret his grief, and need for affection, as something that its not. 

“Trust me chloe, I'm very well aware that I'm not on his romantic radar ok? Ive had 6 years to let that particular truth sink in”

Chloe voice softened slightly “Just - stay on your guard ok? I'm glad you are here for him right now, he needs you here as a friend but please don't break your own heart in the process alright?”

“Wow, um thanks chloe. Thats very .....sweet of you …. And oddly terrifying”

“Ugh, whatever. And everyone says im the mean one. Just text me if you need to get out of here ok, and i'll come keep him company”

She turned around without another look and walked out the door. Marinette felt like she was in the twilight zone, since when did chloe care about marinette's feelings? It was oddly touching though and she appreciated the concern from her …. Friend …… seriously, when did that happen? 

She went back into Adrien's room and the look of bewilderment on her face must have been pretty obvious since Adrien was at her side within a moment asking if everything was ok

“Yeah, yeah, Im fine. But that was probably the strangest conversation I have ever had with anyone - ever-....... and I once argued with Kim for an hour about whether or not he was stronger than Chat noir and Ladybug”

Adrien snorted “pft, aw man, I havent seen Kim in so long. Do you guys hang out? How is he?”

“Ah, he's fine. Same as ever, really. He’s a personal trainer at a new gym downtown so I went down to say hi and he ended up making me stay and work out with him” Marinette chuckled softly at the memory.

“Do you still see all of our old friends from school?”

 

“Yeah, most of them” she shrugged “not as often as I'd like, since everyone is so busy with school and new careers, but they are important to me so I try to make time”

He smiled at her and put both hands on her shoulders “That is one of the things I admire most about you Marinette. You Are always going out of your way to help everyone around you. You've always been like that, no matter how busy you are, you still make time to be there for your friends”

“Its nothing Adrien, I just like being with the people I care about. I'm nothing special”

“Yes you are!! You are one of the most amazing people I have ever known, Marinette”

She blushed slightly and smiled up at him “Thanks Adrien, that means a lot”

“So what did chloe want anyway? She didn't say anything mean to you did she?”

“No! The opposite actually she was very sweet”

“I knew she had it in her!” Adrien said proudly

“pft , it only took 6 years to come out”

“Better late than never” he smiled 

“And that's one of the things I admire about you, Adrien. You always see the good in people”

“Alright you want to grab a couple pints of ice cream from the freezer and watch some more of that trashy reality show that chloe made us watch with her?”

“Ugh, am I disgusting if I say yes? The people in that show are the worst, but I really want to watch the rest. I'm a horrible human being arent i?”

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards the kitchen

“Your just as awful as I am”

==

Later that night after more than a few episodes of the very trashy reality show, Adrien glanced down at a sleeping Marinette, curled up against his side with her empty ice cream container still in her hand. He took it gently from her fingers and lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the bed and laid her down carefully so as to not wake her up. He brushed some hair out of her face and noticed a tiny bit of chocolate on her bottom lip. He was half way towards leaning down and kissing it off her lip before he realized what he was doing. 

\--Woah, hold on there agrest, what are you doing? You can't just kiss the chocolate off of people's lips. Get a grip--

He shook his head trying to clear the thought away as he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close. She smiled in her sleep and let out a happy hum. He melted at her cuteness and indulged himself by kissing the back of her head softly.


	6. day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about 5 times and Im still not entirely happy with it if I'm being honest.
> 
> but...
> 
> just take it.

Day 6

Marinette woke the next morning with Adrien half laying on top of her with his face nestled into the crook of her neck. She could feel his nose right behind her ear, and his one hand holding on the side of her head with his fingers tangled in her hair. 

She bit her lip and forced down a blush. This week had been a whirlwind of emotions for them both. It was scary how natural it felt to be so close to him all the time, she was a little concerned about what would happen when it was all over. Would they go back to how they were before? As close friends who saw each other every so often? Or would they be closer than that?

Marinette knew that something would have to be done about Gabriel, and that would leave Adrien truly alone without any family. She vowed to be there for him as much as he'd let her be, but the question remained about how Adrien would feel about any of this. Would he want her around still if they didn't have this physical need to touch each other? How would he react to finding out his father was hawkmoth? and if he ever found out that she was ladybug would he resent her for taking his last family member away from him? 

She tentatively reached her hand up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair slowly and gently. Lost in thought she stared out the window aimlessly and didn't realize that he had woken up and was smiling softly at her

“Enjoying my petal soft hair again mm?”

That earned him a poke in the ribs but she laughed all the same

“Awfully full of yourself aren't you?”

“Well I am a supermodel”

She grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face smothering out his laughter

“Alright, this means war” he declared dramatically before he retaliated with his own pillow. They shreaked and laughed while they wrestled on the bed for a few minutes. It ended up with Marinette on her back and Adrien straddling her, holding her hands above her head. 

“gotcha !!!” he grinned down at her and then immediately realized the position they were in, his eyes widened and he jumped back away from her blushing all the way to his ears.

“Ah crap sorry” he cleared his throat “sorry Mari, I - uh -” he scratched the back of his neck nervously and she reached out and put her hand softly on his knee

“Hey, its ok Adrien. Personal space hasn't exactly been an option this week for us. Its ok, I promise” she looked down at her lap “I know you don't really think of me that way, so don’t worry about it ok?”

“Well, I wouldn't say that exactly” he mumbled to himself

“What?”

“I mean. What? Ok, I don't -not- feel that way. No, wait. Ugh, this is coming out wrong. It's just, this probably isn't the best time to talk about that, I do want to talk about it, but it's all a little complicated right now and i just cant right now… but i do feel that way, wait no…. Not no… but i…… ugh please kill me now, just put me out of my misery please” he groaned and flopped back down on the bed and put a pillow over his face.

She giggled at him and peeled the pillow back from his face slowly. 

“Its ok, alright? I get it. Whatever this is “ gestering back and forth between them “is pretty complicated and it might not be best to try and sort our feelings out when we cant get away from each other for the time being”

“Yes, thank you. I'm such an idiot” he groaned

“No, you aren't. Stop it. Come back up here”

He sat up with his back against the headboard, all propped up with pillows and she snuggled in beside him.

“You wanna be lazy and have breakfast in bed this morning and watch some shows?”

“You have the best ideas”

Once they had finished eating breakfast they had the TV pulled over to the foot of the bed and queued up a few shows to watch. Marinette pulled out a sketchbook to work on her portfolios for her internships and started sketching some ideas while they watched a movie.   
Adrien had his arm around her shoulder but with how she was moving her arm around sketching it wasn't very comfortable for either of them.

“Here, can I try something?” he asked

“Yeah, sure”

He pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting in between his legs and her back was leaning up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her torso from behind and hugged softly.

“This is nice actually” she propped her knees up and continued working on some of her design ideas

“Yeah it is” he smiled and was glad that she was facing away from him so that she couldn't see the blush on his face. 

This whole week with Marinette had been so blissfully domestic. After the turbulent family life that Adrien had after his mother disappeared, any sort of domestic bliss was a dream come true and he was afraid for it to end. 

After everyone found out that his father was hawkmoth, he would have to be dealt with, Adrien would well and truly be alone without family. And while he knew that he couldn't keep Marinette with him forever, part of him dreaded letting her go. She was everything that he was lacking at home. While his home life in recent years had been nothing but cold and lonely, Marinette was all warmth and love and affection. And he found himself picturing what a life with marinette would look like. 

He was so happy just cuddling in bed with her while she designed, he had so much fun baking with her and learning to knit. He loved teaching her to play piano and introducing her to old shows and movies that she had never seen before. 

Yes, a life with Marinette would be amazing.

He thought back to how he had almost kissed her last night and blushed at the memory. Even now he was feeling tempted to just lean forward slightly and kiss the side of her neck. He forced his eyes back towards the movie he was supposed to be watching and was surprised to see that it was almost over. Had he really just spent an hour thinking about living with Marinette? He couldn't bring himself to regret thinking about it, it was a happy thought. 

Eventually he stopped watching the movie and started playing with her hair. She paused her drawing and smiled but didn't turn around.

“My hair isn't as soft as yours” she snickered

“Its plenty soft, what are you talking about” he scoffed and continued sectioning her hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Braiding” he shrugged

“You're … braiding my hair?” she giggled

“Hush. stop wiggling”

Marinette had to admit that it felt really really good, just sitting here in his arms, having him play with her hair. It's what she had always wanted. So why couldn't she stop thinking about ChatNoir and wishing he was here with her? 

 

\---

As Marinette was in the shower she noticed that her earrings started to get warm, thinking that maybe she just had the water up too hot she turned the temperature down and finished up her washing before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. 

It was then that her earrings started to burn, so much so that she cried out in pain like she was being burned and sunk down onto the floor grasping at her ears. 

Adrien who had been in the middle of getting dressed, burst through the bathroom door wearing nothing but some shorts.

“Marinette, what's wrong are you ok? What happened?” he knelt down beside her, and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her his own ring started to burn and he clutched at his wrist and gasped in pain. 

Just then, a bright flash of light burst through the room surprising them both so much that marinette fell into his lap and he just barely caught her before they both fell to the floor. Sopping wet, Marinette still wrapped in a towel and Adrien wearing nothing but shorts. 

“Well well well, what have we here” came a nasaly voice from above them, 

“Marinette!!!” came Tikkis much higher and more pleasant voice

“Tikki!” Marinette squealed and jumped up with her hands out for her kwami and Tikki came flying towards her to cover her face in tiny kisses 

 

“Oh, my little bug, it worked, it worked! And you're ok!” Tikki squeaked

“Oh, Tik I've missed you so much this week, I'm so glad you're back!” Marinette was practically in tears

Adrien watched Marinette and Tikkis reunion in utter shock. He knew what he was seeing and he knew what it meant, but his brain was having a hard time processing any sort of information. He stood unmoving, unblinking, almost unthinking. Just staring. It felt like his brain was trying to run through the water, no matter how hard he tried to make himself think, he just couldn't go fast enough.

He glanced up at Plagg, still hovering above the girls heads, giving him a very pointed and smug look. Adrine couldn't have blushed any harder if he tried. Suddenly realizing that he had been snuggling with LadyBug for a solid week. He had been best friends with LadyBug for 6 years, ‘ohmygosh ladybug told me that she was in love with me with….. And she is currently wrapped in a towel in my bathroom, and im half naked ohmygosh’.   
If his brain was going slow before, it was a speeding train now as all memories of both marinette and ladybug crashed together.

Plagg recognizing that his chosen was in the middle of an emotional breakdown, rolled his eyes and floated down towards the girls and cleared his throat.

“I hate to interrupt sugar cube, but my boy is about to die”

“Plagg” Tikki scolded 

“What? He is! Look at him!”

Marinette turned her head towards Adrien with wide eyes, looking back and forth between Plagg and Adrien and his ring until it all clicked into place. They both stared silently at each other too scared to breath or blink in case it all turned out to be a dream. 

They could faintly make out the sound of Tikki giggling behind them while Plagg crackle loudly.

Adrien still couldn't bring himself to move. He could barely bring up the energy to blink and continue breathing. Marinette's face however, flashed with a dozen different emotions all at once. 

They both just stared at each other, not moving, not speaking.

“Well, as far as reveals go, this isn't the most awkward and uncomfortable I've had Tikki, but I'm bored and hungry, lets go raid the kitchen” he flew towards Adrien and patted his head quickly “good job kid” before flying out the door. Tikki landed a quick kiss to Adrien's cheek and winked at him coyly before following plagg out of the room. 

 

Marinette, still clutching the towel around herself tightly took two steps towards him slowly. Bringing one hand up the side of his face she gently pulled some of his hair in front of his face so that it more resembled how his hair looked as chat noir. She lightly traced where the mask would normally be on his face. 

“Kitty” she whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her.

It was then that she launched herself at him, her arms around his neck as she hugged him as tightly as she could

“Kitty, I was so worried about you! You ran out so fast, and I begged Master fu to tell me where you had gone, but he refused and I've been so worried. I'm so glad you're ok” 

“Ofcourse im ok, you've been here with me the whole time” 

“But Adrien, your father and Nathalie” she pulled back to look at his face and he saw now that she was crying “my kitty, I'm so so sorry”

“Shhh, its ok “ he soothed softly “we can talk about that later ok”

She continued crying into his chest while he rubbed her hair gently.

“Were you really that worried about me Mi'Lady?”

“Of Course I was silly kitty, you're my other half” he wiped the tears from her cheeks

“Oh that's a dangerous thing to say to me when you are almost naked” he smirked

She backed up from him and smacked him in the arm pouting at him

“Way to ruin the moment”

“Im sorry, i'll stop i'll stop, come back” he laughed and made to grab at her arm but she pushed him back by the nose

“Go get dressed you mangy cat” she shook her head at tried not to smile but he saw it all the same. 

 

 

 

When Marinette came out of the bathroom, Adrien was waiting right outside the door.   
He stepped towards her to pull her into a hug as they had been used to doing all week, but Plagg beat him to it.

Plagg had flown straight for Marinette and started rubbing his head along her jaw and purring just as loud as he could. Marinette giggled and used her finger to scratch behind his ear which made the purr even louder. Tikki sat on Adriens shoulder with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes at plaggs behaviour.

“Plagg stop it” Adrien growled

“Stop what?” Plagg singsonged back innocently

TIkki scoffed “Plagg you are scent marking her on purpose to make Adrien angry”

“Of course I am” Plagg shrugged nonchalantly and continued to nuzzle into Marinette's cheek.

“Alright you pest, go eat some cheese and leave her alone” Adrien swatted at him but plagg zipped up above his reach and stuck his tongue out at him before flying off in search of some more food. 

“Don't tell me you are jealous, kitty” Marinette teased, which made Adrien pout even more. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I'm not jealous, I just don't want him getting his stink all over you”

“Mmhm, sure” she kept her arms around him and snuggled in until he sighed and returned her hug, resting his head on top of hers. 

“You know, I've pictured our reveal thousands of times and it never went like this”

She chuckled nervously “Yeah me too”

He pulled back to look at her “you thought about our reveal?”

“All the time” she whispered.

He pulled her back into a hug, they stood there for several more minutes just holding each other before reality started to settle back in around them. Their week of domestic bliss was coming to and end, they now had to head back out into the real world.

 

“So” he started clearing his throat

“So …. I guess we have a lot to figure out” she pulled him by the hand to go over and sit on his couch. They automatically settled into their usual position of the week of her sitting half way in his lap.

“ I have to admit, I always thought about defeating Hawkmoth, but I never thought about after” he started slowly “ Handing him over to the police seemed so simple before I knew who he was. I know he has to pay for what he did to people over the years but …. Can I actually hand over my own father, my only family left to the police, and then what happens to me? What happens to the company and all the people that work for him? This all of a sudden affects more people than I realized”

He was staring straight down and her legs which were over his lap, his hands were on her knees and he was fiddling with his fingers. Marinette remained quiet, letting him talk through his thoughts. 

“I want to talk to him, ask him why he did all this. What was his motivation for wanting our miraculous in the first place? I mean, is this why he was always too busy to spend time with me when I was younger, because he was busy terrorizing people?”

She pulled him into a hug “I really want to punch your father”

He let out a chuckle “yeah me too”

“Me three” came plaggs voice

“Why don't we go and talk to master fu about all this” tikki gently suggested and they nodded to each other.

“Why are you two still hanging off each other?” plagg whined

“You shouldn't need the physical contact anymore Marinette, plagg and I are out of the miraculous now” Tikki said sweetly

They separated on the couch, but only slightly. Looking back and forth at each other, the small separation between them felt foreign. But the kwami were right, there was no more pain at being separated.

“You're right, I feel normal now”

“Yeah me too” 

They smiled at each other , but smiled did not reach all the way to their eyes. Though they didn't have the physical pain anymore to need to be touching, something in their souls were still pulling them towards each other.

“I guess we should get over to Master Fus right?” 

“Yes we really should”. 

They called for their transformations and within minutes they were leaping from rooftop to rooftop across the city to find Master Fu.

 

\-----

Ladybug and Chat noir stood in master fus parlor staring at the butterfly and peacock miraculous. They were under a green dome, that they assumed wayzz had put in place to protect them. 

“Once you release them from their traps you will have a few moments to reach into the dome to retrieve the miraculous. After they wake up wayzz will keep them trapped inside the dome so that they do not attempt to escape or fight. Wayzz can keep that dome going for as long as you both need. Would you both like me to remain here with you, or shall I give you a moment alone?”

“Please stay” chat noir whispered. 

Master Fu nodded and took a step back towards the wall  
“Now, you should not need to do anything to release them, Plagg and Tikki can work through you as they did before” 

They nodded at each other and took a step towards the dome. He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. They could feel the same familiar energy flow through them from the kwami and soon they noticed that the butterfly and peacock miraculous began glowing. After no more than a few seconds Gabriel and Nathalie were laying on the floor unconscious. 

“Now, ladybug and chat noir. I will lower the protection for just a moment, get the miraculous” adviced wayzz. As the shield flickered out, they reached in and grabbed the two miraculous, handing them and the two missing kwamis over to master fu who took them gently in his hands. 

When they turned back around the dome shield was back up around them and both Gabriel and Nathalie began to stir.


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who stuck with me to the end!

Day 7 - 

Gabriel and Nathalie had woken up on a hard floor. The last they remembered, they had been fighting Ladybug and ChatNoir and then everything had gone dark and they were trapped. 

They had no idea how long they had been trapped for. It could have been 1 minute or 1 year, they had no way of knowing. 

As they took stock of their surroundings they noticed a green shield completely covering them. They recognized it from the many akuma battles they had over the years. This was from the turtle miraculous. There would be no escaping this, especially not without their miraculous, which they next noticed had been taken from them. 

They were well and truly trapped now. No miraculous, no way out. 

LadyBug standing over them, ChatNoir just a step behind her. Seeing much past them was difficult. The room was dark and the shield was making visibility poor. 

\---

 

“You have 1 minute to explain yourself” Ladybug tried to keep her voice calm and even, but she knew her face was betraying her. The hatred was oozing out of every word. If looks could kill, she would have killed them both long ago. 

“I will not explain a thing to you. To either of you” Gabriel said in his normal even emotionless tone. He stared straight back at LadyBug, almost daring her to challenge him.

“Wayzz, lower the shield” she commanded and wayzz simply nodded to her, lowering his protection but stayed in his place, ready to call it up again at a moments notice. 

No sooner than the shield had disappeared, Ladybug had wrapped her yoyo around them both and pulled the string so tight that they both cried out in pain.

She got down on Gabriel's eye level and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  
“Listen to me, you pathetic waste. The only reason I have not thrown you both into the Seine is because he wants to know why“ she jerked her head towards her partner who was wide eyed at the sudden change of actions that was taking place, but he hasn't taken a step towards any of them.

“So ill ask one more time …. Why” she hissed out at him

“Everything I did, I did for my son” Gabriel wheezed out

“Liar” she spat. “Your son didn’t want any of this. What could you possibly gain from any of this?”

“Emilie” Gabriel whispered and Chats eyes went impossibly wide “I was trying to bring back his mother”

LadyBug released them from her yoyo string and stood back from them. Wayzz put the shield back up around them.

“Did your kwamii tell you how the wish worked” she asked “did he tell you that in order to bring back a life, that someone else would have to lose their life instead?”

Gabriel and Nathalie said nothing, only nodded.

ChatNoir took two steps towards them then, his fists curled into tight balls in front of him, anger radiating from every movement  
“AND YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN OK WITH THAT?” he yelled. “YOU THINK YOUR SON WOULD BE OK WITH THAT?” 

He didn't stay to hear their response. He stormed into the next room releasing his transformation and collapsed onto the small bed there. Plagg got into his face then forcing eye contact. “Kid, listen to me. Stay here. I will be right back”

Plagg flew back out to the room and landed on ladybugs shoulder  
“Listen here Gabriel” he hissed, “ I don't know what Nooroo told you about the wish. But since my powers make up half of that wish, let me educate you on what you could have done. While its true that you could bring a life back from the dead, you will need to trade a life for it -”

“We were prepared to make that sacrifice” Nathalie interrupted “I was ready to go in her place”

“You stupid girl” Plagg spat back at her “You dont get to choose which life is sacrificed. The universe requires perfect balance. In order for Gabriel to have Emilie back he would have to sacrifice someone that he loves just as much. Adrien would have to be sacrificed”

The room went silent then. Gabriel was stone faced staring at Plagg and Nathalie looked horrified. Ladybug was holding back tears but stood strong, she was grateful for plaggs presence beside her. 

“You’re lying” Gabriel said

“No” Plagg shook his head “i'm not” 

“I can't lose my son” Gabriel whispered

“You already have” Plagg flew back into the room where Adrien was being comforted by Master Fu and the other Kwamiis.

A moment later Ladybug entered the room, kneeling in front of Adrien she took his face into her hands and rubbed his tear stained cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled sadly up at him. 

“The choice is yours Adrien, what do you want to do with them?”

“I don't want to be alone” his voice barely audible 

“you will not be alone. I promise”

He took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Ok, call the police”

“Are you sure kid?”

He closed his eyes and nodded “yes Im sure” 

\---

 

After the police cars had driven away it was nearing midnight and ladybug and chat noir had said goodbye to master fu and were standing on the top of a roof of a nearby building. 

“Come on Kitty, let’s get you home, you must be exhausted”

“I don't want to go home. That place definitely isn't my home, hasn't been in a long time to be honest” he turned to her and took her by the hand “You’ve been my one anchor to sanity this past week, and I know that I have no right to ask anything more of you after everything you've done for me. But I really don't want to be alone, please - “ with that his voice finally broke and he was crying again.

She wrapped her arms around him and let him collapse into her

“Shhhhhh. Chaton. Im here. I'm right here. I promise that you will not be alone. Come home with me ok?”

He didn't reply, just nodded into her shoulder and reached up to scrub the tears from his face. 

He followed her back to her parents' bakery, they landed quietly on the rooftop balcony and released their transformations as they snuck inside to her bedroom.

Marinette climbed into bed and Adrien stood there awkwardly looking back and forth between her bed and her chaise. He really really wanted to climb in bed with her, but he realized he couldn't just assume that she wanted him to do that. He should just be grateful that he was here with her at all. He turned and made his way towards the chaise. Before he could get very far, marinette reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

“Down to your chaise”

“Oh … y--you don't want to sleep here?” 

He whipped around with wide eyes.

“Of Course I do, I just didn't want to assume …. I mean we don't technically have to anymore, we didn't have much of a choice last week, but we do now and its different and I'm rambling I’m sorry”

She stood up and took him by both hands  
“I want you to sleep here with me. If you want to”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm sure. And to be honest, Im not sure if I’ll be able to sleep if you aren't here anyway. So if anything you'll be doing me a favour”

He smiled then. Small but genuine.

“Anything for you bugaboo’

She pulled him down onto the bed and put his head on her lap so she could pet his hair and help him fall asleep. TIkki cuddled up on his chest whispering a soft goodnight. And an uncharacteristically quiet Plagg took up residence on her bedside shelf. 

 

Marinette sat silently in the dark staring out into the night. Adrien’s head was in her lap, Tikki laid on his chest, both of them sleeping. Plagg was sitting on the shelf beside her bed.

“Did we do the right thing, Plagg?” Marinette whispered

“I'm not the best judge of right and wrong, kid. I still prefer my plan to cataclysm his face” he shrugged casually. Marinette snorted, but smiled at him, scratching behind his ear.

“I'm with you on that one”

“There's still time, You and me could go do it right now and we’d be back before these two softies wake up”

She smiled sadly down at her sleeping partner “they’d never forgive us”

“They might …. Someday” 

“Nah, Adrien made the right call. People deserved to know that Hawkmoth was paying for his crimes, and Gabriel didn't deserve to have his ‘good name’ and reputation saved” she sighed sadly “but this is going to hurt him so badly. This is going to follow him around forever. The son of hawkmoth” she looked down at Adriens still sleeping face in her lap. “I would do anything to save him from all the crap he will have to deal with”

“He’s a tough kid. And honestly, he thinks you personally hung the moon in the sky, so as long as you stick by him, he will still think he's the luckiest guy in the world”

She smiled then. For the first time in several hours.

“I'm not going anywhere. He's stuck with me”

 

Plagg and Marinette had stayed awake together for a few more hours. Plagg had told her all the embarrassing stories that Adrien had refused to tell her earlier in the week. Marinette was surprised that they hadn't woken Adrien and TIkki with their giggling. 

Eventually they noticed the sun starting to peek up above the rooftops and Marinette wiped some tears of laughter from her eyes before smiling at Plagg and pulling him gently towards her to plant a soft kiss on his head.

“Thanks for staying up with me Plagg” she whispered and he nuzzled into her cheek.

“You make a good bug, kid. But we would have had some fun together if you'd been chosen for me instead” Plagg had far too much mischief in his eyes but it made Marinette match his smirk anyway.

“I don't think Paris could handle us”

Plagg let out a laugh and rolled in the air

“Get some sleep kid. These two will be awake soon and they can watch over us instead” 

With that he flew down into Marinette's hair and kneaded around until he had a nice nest of soft hair. He was asleep almost instantly, purring softly. 

She rolled her eyes but settled in nonetheless and fell asleep almost as fast.

\----

Adrien and Tikki woke up a short time later and both let out a “awwwwwww” upon seeing their partners snuggled up asleep together.

“We should let them sleep, Adrien” TIkki spoke softly “They stayed up all night watching over us”

“Really?! How do you know?”

“I woke up a few times and heard them talking and giggling” Tikki rolled her little eyes fondly at them. 

“I'm glad they get along so well then”

“Oh I have a feeling they will get along a little too well. We will have to keep our eyes on them”

“Yea, you're probably right” Adrien chuckled.”so what were they talking about?”

“Oh, you don't want to know”

Adrien groaned. “Was plagg telling her all my embarrassing secrets”

“Don't worry, Adrien. I can even that score. Marinette has more than her fair share of embarrassing secrets”

“Oh, should I get some popcorn?” he smirked

Tikki giggled “get comfortable, this will take a while”

 

 

\------

Epilogue- 3 months later

The trial had been swift. 

LadyBug and ChatNoir had gradually faded from public view.

Paris quietly went back to normal. 

In a quiet neighbourhood there was a comfortable home with a beautiful garden filled with flowers and high hedges surrounding it. It looked and felt like a fairy tale cottage. The back yard was full of friends and family celebrating the newly moved-in-together couple. 

There had been whispers about ‘this all happening so fast’ but those whispers soon faded when they looked at the couple in question. To any outside viewer they appeared to have always been together. They seemed to move, speak and think as one person. If a person were inclined to believe in soulmates, they didn’t have to look long to decide that Marinette and Adrien were clearly made for each other. 

Long after the guests had gone home full and happy, Adrien and Marinette were laying on blankets in their backyard staring up at the stars in the sky. Plagg had taken up his usual spot, wrapped in Marinette's hair. While Tikki was nestled inside Adrien's shirt collar. 

“How do you feel about going for a run?” she reached up and softly poked him in the cheek.

“It's been a while hasn't it …. Ok lets do it” he grinned down at her.

“I CALL MARINETTE” Plagg zipped out and began pulling on Adrien's ring, managing to get it loose and flying back towards Marinette who had sat up laughing but she pulled her earrings out anyway, handing them to Adrien. 

“My, my, Plagg are you proposing?!” she mocked gasped “how very forward!” she giggled.

Adrien and Tikki, being used to their antics by now, fondly rolled their eyes while Adrien put on the earrings. 

“Alright Tikki, what do you say we beat these dorks to the tower?” she nodded as he called for his transformation and he took off without a backwards glance. “Loser has to do the dishes!” he called back laughing

“Hey! no fair!” Marinette quickly transformed and took off after them.

They had used each other’s miraculous a handful of times, but they were both still much more comfortable with their original kwami. They stuck to the shadows when they transformed these days. Paris didn't need superheroes anymore, but they still liked to get out a run off extra energy every so often. 

The race long forgotten, they sat on the highest beam of the tower, looking out over the city.

“Did you ever just call for lucky charms outside of battles, just to see what you got?”

Marinette scoffed at him and flicked him with her long ‘tail-braid’ 

“Tikki is a stickler for the rules, you know that. I only used a lucky charm for a selfish purpose one time and I know she told you that story” she laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“I kind of want to try it” he smiled at her through his red and black mask.

“Go for it” she shrugged at him “but you deal with TIkkis wrath later”

He stood up with far too much enthusiasm and whiped the yoyo up into the air, calling for a lucky charm. A small package landed in his hands and he immediately blushed and turned away from her.

“Hey, what is it?” she jumped up and tried to make a grab for it from behind his back. He whirled back around with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hands and held them behind her back, leaning into her face with a playful smirk.

“I will show you the lucky charm on one condition, that you close your eyes and don't peek until I tell you to open”

“Ok fine” she pouted but closed her eyes anyway. He waved his hands in front of eyes experimentally but she didn't react so he took a step back away from her and took a deep breath.

“I have been in love with you for 6 years” he started slowly and a small smile started across her face.

“You are my best friend, my partner, my hero, my weakness and my strength” her eyes were still closed but he slowly lowered down onto his knee and brought the lucky charm out from behind his back. He could see her cat ears twitching to his new position down lower.

“My Lady, My princess, my kitten. Open your eyes” he whispered finally. She peeked one eye open at him and gasped when she saw what his lucky charm had been. A red and black spotted ring box with a red and black engagement ring inside.

“Will you make me even happier than you already do and be my fiance …… I mean at least until this ring lasts? I don't know how this thing works” he laughed nervously. 

She launched herself at him and they both fell to the ground in a heap, he laughed while she planted kisses all over his face.

“You dork” she finally pulled back from her assault of kisses to look at him “that ring is going to disappear as soon as we detransform, but yes I'll be your fiance for the next 5 minutes”

“My proposal has no expiration date” he smiled up at her “get up and put it on! If I only get 5 minutes I want to see what it looks like on you!”

She sat back on her knees and he pushed up in front of her. Placing the ring carefully on her finger, he placed a kiss on both sides of her hand. 

“I like the looks of that” he smiled

“Me too” 

“I'm totally doing this again, but for real next time”

She laughed and pulled him into a hug “not too soon though. People already think we moved in together too soon”

“Ah, they're just jealous” he teased. “Besides, your Dad asks me when I'm going to propose at least once a week”

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him softly and he scooped her up into his arms bridal style before he jumped off the side of the tower, swinging the yoyo in the direction of their home. 

When he landed in their yard, surrounded by tall hedges she made to get down from his arms but he held her securely and walked towards their back door. 

“What are you dong?” she giggled

“I've only got another minute before that ring disappears and I want to walk you over the threshold first”

She laughed as he made a show of carrying her into their home, walking into their sitting room  
He sat her down on the couch, leaning in, kissing her passionately. It took her breath away, but she quickly melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Their transformations fell away, Plagg took one look at what they were doing and shook his head in disgust, he made a speedy escape to another part of the house while Tikki followed him giggling softly. 

“The ring is gone” Marinette said breathlessly while he left a trail of kisses on her neck

“Im gonna get you another one tomorrow” he breathed into her ears before nipping them softly.

“Don't go overboard, please. Im serious” she grabbed his face in her hands making him look at her in the eye.

“It's gonna be huge” he smirked “you're gonna need a sling on your arm, it will be so heavy”

She laughed and poked him in the nose.

“So, you'll really marry me? for real?” he looked at her with so much adoration that it almost broke her heart

“I gave my heart to you a long time ago mon minou” 

\---  
Their engagement announcement went out less than a week later, to the surprise of no one who knew them well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing fan fiction! I hope you liked it! please leave me a comment if you did!


End file.
